Wish
by Ragbecca
Summary: When a fifth dimension's imp gives Kara one wish and she accidentally wishes for something when she gets mad at James her world turns up side down. Supercorp
1. Chapter 1 Wish

It's a normal Friday evening, the boys and Kara since Alex or Lena couldn't come. Lena was doing something so she probably was trying to miss tonight and Alex, she doesn't know what Alex is doing. But Kara, James and Winn are together in a booth at some sort of diner. James didn't eat yet and Kara loves food so that idea was settled quickly, before they would go to karaoke night they would go to some small diner.

The food is a little greasy but Kara doesn't care. She slowly eats while listening to James rant about Lena. She absolutely hates it, with every word she gets madder. But it is like he completely misses it. He just keeps going on about Lena. Their relationship may be new but it is obviously one sided. "-She just ignored me. Like I wasn't there. And she has to be a bitch every time at work. Like why would she even make out with me anymore since she ca-"

Kara has enough, she just can't take it anymore. She had to hear him rant about Lena for exactly seventeen minutes, forty-six seconds and a couple of milliseconds. So she interrupts his rant with "James! That's enough!" She lowers her voice a bit so it sounds more intimidating "You just can't appreciate Lena, can you? No of course not, she did this, she didn't listen, she doesn't kiss right. You know what? I just wish that Lena has all she ever wants, with somebody who she loves and loves her back. And that's obviously not you."

And with that she makes her way out. A woman a couple booths behind theirs said something like "Wish granted" but she doesn't think much about it. She just goes outside and changes clothes to fly. She just flies around, not caring where she is going. Suddenly she stops in front of that big building L-Corp. She sees the lights on at Lena's office so she decides that they both probably can use a friend.

Well, Kara can use one. She doesn't know it for sure about Lena yet. But she quickly makes her way inside the building, without much problems she goes to the right level. She politely knocks on the door which probably startles Lena since her heartbeat spikes up. She hears a strong "Come in!" So she walks in. Lena's face lights up and she quickly walks to Kara. Enveloping Kara in a hug.

Kara hesitantly returns the hug which doesn't go unnoticed by Lena. So Lena moves a little and looks at Kara "Are you okay?" Kara wasn't ready for that question yet. She doesn't really think when she shakes her head 'no'. Lena quickly lets go and invites Kara to the couch. Kara sits down and then Lena asks "What's wrong?"

Kara mumbles "I got into an argument." But Lena doesn't hear it so when she repeats it she speaks louder "I got into an argument with James. I kinda stormed off."

Lena just nods and takes Kara's hands in hers. "About what did you have an argument." Kara shakes her head, she can't tell her that. That would ruin their relationship, and this... she couldn't do this. She couldn't ruin their relationship, as much as she hates it she can't.

Lena gently squeezes her hands and asks again "About what was the argument?" Kara shakes her head again, she just can't do it. But Lena speaks up again "You are clearly distraught. Otherwise you wouldn't have come here, so please let me help."

Lena is kinda right so she mumbles "You." Lena asks her to say it again so she speaks with more confidence "You."

Lena slowly nods "And why me?"

Kara can't turn back anymore. Now she has to say it all. Hopefully she is nice enough for James "He said disrespectful things. I- He needed to stop so I said that he didn't deserve you and left."

Lena pulls her into a hug again and Kara slowly sniffs. Apparently she is truly distraught. Slowly but surely tears start to fall down, making Lena's shoulder wet. But it's like Lena doesn't care. She just rubs Kara's back and whispers nice things like 'What you did was right' or 'He is an asshole.'

It takes a couple of minutes for Kara to calm down but when she does she just thanks Lena and sits down on the couch. Suddenly Lena comments "Let's get you home." Kara nods, that probably means that Lena is also going home so good news.

Lena calls her drivers and together they make their way downstairs. Lena's driver stands outside holding the door open. So they both slide in. And it doesn't take long for the car to drive. The talk a bit of small talk about Catco, since Lena bought it.

When they finally arrive at Kara's apartment Kara yawns. They say goodbye and with that Kara goes home and immediately to bed. It doesn't take too long for her to fall asleep. Even though she is still a bit distraught. She just doesn't get why James needed to do this. With that awful kinda question she falls asleep.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up. A presence next to her mumbles something like five more minutes and nuzzles more into Kara. This makes Kara's brain go into hyper drive. She quickly opens her eyes and is greeted by a person. Black hair... Lena? She quickly moves herself away from Lena which earns a whine from the other woman. She stands up and looks around in the room. Where is she? The door suddenly opens and a little boy comes running in. He runs towards Kara and hugs her legs while he yells "Mommy!" Kara is quite confused but moves down to pick him up. When he is safely in her arms he kisses her cheek which makes Kara chuckle, whoever this boy is. He is polite and nice. She looks at Lena who now is awake and looking at them with these emerald coloured eyes. A smile plastered on her face...

What is happening?


	2. Chapter 2 The New Life

The little boy squirms in her arms, so she sets him down and he makes his way onto the bed. Pulling Lena into a hug, Lena just chuckles and gives the boy a kiss on top of his head. She looks at Kara with this mischievous grin and says "Darling, come. We need to give Liam his morning" Kara chuckles and makes her way over. She lies down beside them and starts kissing Liam, who apparently is their son. She doesn't know what is happening but she needs to play along.

The little boy, Liam now. Is probably only three but he is squealing happily when both his parents start to kiss him. Nothing more than a minute later they stop. Kara stands up and uses the weak excuse of going to the toilet. She walks to the bathroom, one of the three doors in the room. When she closes the door behind her she does a first pump. She got it right, this is the right door. She knew one of the three doors went to the hallway but the other one is still a mystery for her.

Let's get this straight: She just woke up in bed with Lena, a little boy named Liam called her mommy. She looks at her right hand (I am not Catholic so it's right hand for me) a wedding ring... So next thing added to the list. She is married, probably to Lena. So... she has a son, Liam. She is married to Lena. How is that even possible...

She sighs and slides down the wall. _Wait_, what more has changed? She quickly stands up and jumps in the air... but she doesn't float... she can't fly. Does that mean... no hopefully not. She tries her heat vision with avail. Does that mean she is human? But that can't be... how?

There is a knock on the door "Kara, darling. Are you alright? I heard some odd noises."

Kara quickly answers with "Yes, sorry for making you worry."

She walks over to the toilet and flushes it. She walks back to the door and unlocks it. When she opens it Lena stands in front of her. With this concerned look on her face. Lena almost immediately pulls Kara into a hug and asks "Is this about the anniversary of their death coming?"

Kara thinks for a moment, is she talking about her parents? Yes? Okay... so she nods. Lena caresses her back and when they part she places a kiss on Kara's cheek. Sincerely she says "You know you can always talk to me, right?" Another nod from Kara. Lena is right, but she can't talk about this. Not yet. First she needs to know what is going on. Why she is human.

Lena holds out her hand for Kara to grab and Kara holds it. Together they walk into the hallway, it's quite a big one. There are many doors visible. But Lena just walks to the stairs. Downstairs it's pretty much an open floor plan. But Lena doesn't care, she just walks to kitchen with Kara where their son is getting all the ingredients needed for vegan pancakes.

Yes, vegan pancakes... and blueberries. They are going to eat vegan... gross. But that doesn't matter. Kara just takes place on the kitchen island. She knows her and cooking is a terrible mistake. So she watches Lena and their son make pancakes together. Not much time later the first pancakes were ready. Kara got three and she absolutely couldn't eat more. She is just full.

Their little boy talked about many things, like his Superman and Supergirl comics. Kara never knew they had comics about her but maybe it's different here. Since she isn't Supergirl. When Liam leaves to change Kara helps Lena clean the table suddenly Lena comments "I can see that it's hard for you. I will cancel dinner with the family. Ow and before I forget it Clark called. Maybe you should call him back."

Kara quickly agrees so Lena tells where her phone is, probably knowing that Kara won't find it in the living room on the coffee table. So Kara quickly makes her way to the living room and grabs her phone. She quickly searches for his contact and find it onder 'Favourite Cuz' Which is strange since he is her only cousin.

Kal quickly answers with "_Good day favourite cuz!_"

Kara just chuckles and slips out "Hello to you too Kal."

She nervously waits for an answer since if she isn't Supergirl he probably isn't Superman "_Still that nickname? I thought I lost it years ago... bummer_."

Kara chuckles and fixes her mistake with "Sorry, Kal you are stuck with that nickname."

"_But enough making fun of me, Lois and I thought it would be fun for us and Kyle to come in the vacation. Does that sound good?_"

Kara smiles brightly at the thought of having Kal around "Yes, yes sure," Lena pops up in her head so she quickly says "But first I need to talk to Lena about it. But I don't think it will be that hard."

"_I have to go. Lois is getting irritated! Speak to you later!_" And with that their call ends.

Kara sighs, Kal isn't Superman... that isn't good. So she is married to Lena, isn't Kryptonian, she has a son, her parents died... no idea how but they did. So she is basically human with a wife and son. Cool..? She stands up and shoves her phone in the pocket of her sweatpants. She quickly makes her way up and goes to their room. When she enters she hears Lena speak up from the third, still mystery door. "And how was you call with Clark?"

"Great! He wants to come over in the vacation with Lois and Kyle, I said it won't be a problem. But I first need your opinion."

Lena chuckles and Kara walks into the room Lena's in. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees Lena almost naked, changing. "You have my blessing." Lena jokes

Kara quickly turns around... this is going to be fun.

**A/N Comments/Reviews are truly welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3 Not The Same

Lena suddenly asks "Kara, why are you turned around? We have been married for years, so why this?"

Kara slowly turns around looking at Lena who is only in her underwear and nervously stammers out "I- I don't know." She still stands in the doorpost so she quickly walks in.

"I already got clothes for you." Lena says with a raised eyebrow. She points at a stack of clothes. Lena is probably confused about why Kara is acting like this.

Kara mutters out a "Thanks" and quickly changes, not looking at Lena once.

Lena suddenly has her arms around Kara when Kara is done. Kara looks at the ground so her chin slowly gets lifted "Darling, did you have a nightmare?" Lena asks sincere.

Kara just nods and keeps looking a bit down. Her eyes don't meet Lena's. So Lena asks "How bad was it?"

Kara sighs and looks up. She blinks and comments "Terrible."

Lena just cubs her chin and places a chaste kiss on her lips. "I am sorry that you had a nightmare. Next time warn me, even when I sleep. I will always be there for you."

An other nod from Kara she mutters "Thanks" again.

Lena is just so nice... and her wife. But what is going on with the world... L-Corp? Apparently she has a son and so does Kal but where are Alex, James or Winn? What happened to them with this... new life?

Lena suddenly grabs her phone and dials a number. She lets go of Kara and walks out of the room. Kara just sits down on the couch in the room. Thinking about what is happening. She knows one thing that is sure that she isn't supposed to be here. Where ever here is.

Lena suddenly enters the room again and sits next to Kara "Lex and Lori will pick Liam up later. So we can be together today. I already texted Lillian, Alex and Eliza saying tonight won't happen."

Kara nods, she isn't ready for it yet. But it's good to hear Alex' and Eliza's name from Lena's mouth. That means they are alive and well. But Lillian and Lex, that's something else. And who the hell is Lori?

Lena places a hand on Kara's knee and gently squeezes it "I am sorry that you have to have a day like this. But all will be good. We don't need to work today and tomorrow is our free day. So just relax with me. We will do anything you want. Even eat ice cream." Kara's face lights by the mention of food.

Lena just chuckles and pats Kara leg before standing up and holding an arm out for Kara to get up. Kara accepts Lena's hand and places a kiss on Lena's cheek when she was finally up. If she is stuck here she is going to play the part too. Lena chuckles and drags Kara along to downstairs. Where Lex and Lori, a woman around her 30's, brown hair, blue eyes, stand waiting for them.

They both quickly come to give Lena and Kara hugs and with that Liam comes running down the stairs, Lena sternly says "Liam, no running!" But the boy doesn't slow down one bit. He almost crashes against Lex' legs when Lex suddenly has him up in his arms smiling brightly. The little boy squeals happily and hugs his uncle tight. And with that the trio is off. Going god knows where.

Lena gently grabs her hand again, they parted when Lex and Lori came to hug them, and tugs her into her arms. Kara chuckles when Lena kisses her fiercely. She was expecting something like this. So none of it took her by surprise, which is a lie. The passion in the kiss took her by surprise. She kisses as fiercely back. _Play the part_, that's all that goes through Kara's mind while she kisses with Lena. And when they part Lena is out of breath, Kara is too but a bit less. She still has abs so she probably plays some sports.

Lena walks away swaying her hips, Kara knows what Lena is teasing her. Making her want more, but she still can resist it. She freezes on the spot, looking at Lena. At how she walks. She chuckles when Lena is at the freezer getting ice cream out of it. She quickly jogs to there to help her loved one. Well, loved one... more like fake loved one? That sounds strange... but is it the truth. Yes it is.

Kara quickly grabs the ice cream from Lena's hands who just chuckles and goes to grab spoons. Together they walk to the living room. They sit next to each other on the couch and Lena turns the television on. Together they watch hours of movies and series. All with eating ice cream. Later they eat lunch, some sort of salad... the awful human life. But she needs to stay healthy, because the ice cream was also vegan... Lena truly wants to keep her alive, she doesn't really care. If this is the way they live, this Kara lives, than she has to learn to live with it.

A couple hours later, some time after lunch Lena falls asleep. For the first time Kara can truly look at Lena, and at how relaxed she looks without make-up and all. This Lena might be married to Kara but her life looks way better than when she was together with James and that is what she wants, right? To give Lena that happiness.

Maybe her life is a mess right now since she doesn't know what is happening but Lena is happy and that is all that matters. She gave the person who might matter most in her life something, she doesn't know how or why but she did. Maybe she is still mad at James but he might be different here. Because Lex isn't bad so that changes things, right? Kara just smiles at Lena, the girl who apparently loves her this much. Wanting a family with her.

**A/N Comments and reviews are welcome, they make the story better.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk

About an hour later Lena finally awakes, Kara saw two other episodes of some sort of reality show. Lena murmurs something that Kara can't understand and nuzzles deeper into the crook of Kara's neck. Kara just chuckles which makes Lena let out a couple sounds of displeasure.

That just makes Kara bust out laughing while she looks at her partner next to her, the reality TV long forgotten. Lena opens one eye and looks sleepy at Kara. Kara just smiles brightly, she can get used to this. Watching movies and series together on the couch.

Lena suddenly speaks up, it doesn't startle her but her raspy voice... it does some things to her "Hello darling."

Kara's smile falters a little because downstairs some... wetness happens. She almost lets out a squeak but says a little too high "Hello"

Lena suddenly removes herself from Kara to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Kara just quickly looks at the television, acting like nothing happened. Out of nowhere lips find her pulse point. She moans almost immediately. Lena just chuckles and continues. Many other moans escape Kara's lips and a whine when Lena moves away with the promise of "Later".

Kara tries to control her breath, it take some time for her to finally calm down. Maybe if this is already this good... sex would be way better? Maybe James was just grumpy since he didn't get the special treatment yet. But that doesn't matter yet, right now she has to investigate what is happening while being stealthy about it. That's absolutely a plan to fail. Lena is way too smart for this, she will figure out something is truly wrong sooner rather than later.

And apparently the moment that she is going to dig further is now "Kara, darling. What was your nightmare about?"

Kara stands up, she needs to do something while she talks about this. So she paces around in the room and says "The usual."

Kara quickly looks at Lena who nods "That's... awful. I am sorry. But you have us now, all is good," Kara stops dead in her tracks which makes Lena quickly say "It's isn't good that they died. But- but all ended well? You are okay, we have a son together. You have me, Alex, Sam, Eliza, Lex, Clark, Lillian and Winn. So relax darling, we won't go away without a fight. Which again sounds bad- uh- We will always be there for you." She said Winn! But not James, so no James and yes Winn. Good, to have a familiar person.

That's good to hear. And Sam, she didn't expect her, but maybe she works for L-Corp? And they have a son together... they little black haired, blue eyed boy names Liam... Kara sighs she needs to fix her game. So she walks back to the couch and sits beside Lena "I am sorry, it just got me all so worked up. I don't like waking up in sweat knowing that one day you won't be there anymore."

Lena places a hand on Kara's knee and squeezes it a little. She smiles to Kara and says "That's part of being human. Death will come but what matters is what you do before that. You thought me that when we first met. And if I need to I will always repeat those words."

Another nod from Kara, maybe Lena is right. She has to make the most of this, enjoy this life. She doesn't know what it is and she will get to the bottom of this but maybe she should just enjoy her life. And right now enjoying her life means getting what was promised later.

That evening they have take-out together. Lena was a bit sore so Kara being the gentlewoman she is carried her to the dining room. Lena thanked her with a heated kiss. They had some Chinese for dinner, almost all healthy stuff, it doesn't taste that bad since she can't eat whatever she want anymore. But luckily for Kara, Lena got a portion of potstickers.

Later when they were both decent Liam came home, Lex and Lori had to leave immediately they needed to fix some problem. But now Liam just sits between his parents watching Frozen in the television room, more like mini cinema room.

Their boy suddenly looks from the screen to Kara and asks "Mommy? Why did I have to go to Uncle Lex today?"

Kara sighs and smiles when Lena speaks up "Mommy had a bad day, do you remember that Saturday that you had a nightmare and we stayed cuddled up in bed all day even though mommies needed to work? Mommy had something like that."

Liam nods and shifts a little on the couch, he hugs Kara. Kara just smiles and slowly a tear starts to fall down, they truly have a special boy. He is just so caring, understanding and smart, he asked many questions about how it works with animating the movie and Lena was apparently prepared so she told him how and what.

The little boy stays like that for minutes. In the meantime Lena paused the movie and looks at her family. When Liam lets go of Kara, Kara wipes her tears away. Not that she feels like she needs to look decent around her very caring family. No just she feels like she can't sit there with a wet face because that feels absolutely horrible.

Things might not be normal right now. But this life is almost perfect, having Lena and all. So maybe today she can get to enjoy it and tomorrow she needs to focus on what is happening. But that doesn't matter. All will be good whether she is stuck here or back with her normal life. All will be perfect, because if she goes back she is going to get Lena. She might be a terrible friend but what they did today, how Lena treated her with this love and care she just doesn't have words for it.

**A/N If I make huge grammar mistakes please comment. I haven't been to school in five months so my English is getting quite bad.**


	5. Chapter 5 History

When Liam needs to go to bed he asks for both his parents to tuck him in. So they both walk upstairs with him to his room. He quickly changes and lies in bed. Lena sits beside him on the bed and Kara just stands. The black-haired-boy suddenly asks "Could you tell the story about how you two met?"

Lena chuckles and looks at Kara for confirmation to proceed so she nods. So Lena starts to talk "Once upon a time a girl and her cousin went to the cousin's friend. That girl lost her family a couple months before. Back then her cousin was way older than she was and being a good cousin took her to a fun day at his friend. His friend had a little sister, she was also adopted,"

Kara smiles weakly and sits down on the floor. She hugs her knees while she listens to Lena "The little sister and the girl immediately took liking in each other. Both 14 years old, that day they did things with each other and only each other. That evening they kissed before they parted their ways. Many years pass with only a long distance relationship, that means they don't live near each other, but suddenly they decided that when girl was going to start college she would join the now grown up little sister. They lived together in college with having some problems. Not because they didn't love each other but a boy named Mike thought that the girl would be a good girlfriend. Little did he know that the girl already was taken by the sister because they kept their relationship a bit secret since her girlfriend had a last name that was wanted by the paparazzi, the paparazzi are those bad people who follow us from time to time and always stand in front of our gate.

So to protect the girl the girlfriend thought it would be smart to keep their relationship a secret and they did. But when Mike got rejected by the girl he kept following her and was really creepy. Because of this he knew that the girl and girlfriend were together. Suddenly the whole world knew they were together, many problems followed. From those creepy people outside following to bribery. Bribery means that people asked for money and things like that.

But one day something awful happened. Do you remember that scar on mommy's back?" Liam nods, she has a scar on her back? "Some bad people did that, wanting to get money from me. So Mommy and I have been through quite something. But I think there are two days that were just the best. Nothing that can ever happen could make those days bad. Our wedding day and the day that you were born."

The boy lights up by the mention of him being born and rushes up pulling his mother into a hug. "That was a cool story mama! I liked it!" Kara and Lena just chuckle and take their turns with tucking him in and placing a kiss on his head.

Together hand in hand they walked to their room, Kara was smiling brightly, they have a lovely story. One that has many bad things probably in it but they ended here, their story hasn't ended yet. But it probably has been an incredible journey for Lena and Liam. Maybe Kara doesn't know the real story and maybe she will never know the story but it's a start.

Kara and Lena quickly change, Kara being a bit slower than Lena. But when Kara joins Lena in bed the television is on. With some musical playing on the screen, West Side Story. Kara chuckles and snuggles Lena. This is maybe really domestic but it's worth it.

Somewhere in the movie Kara speaks up "Lena, I- I can't really remember what happened with the scar on my back. What did happen?"

Lena looks at her and carefully nods "You- you got taken away one day. We weren't living in a secure building yet so they just broke into our room and got you out of there. They held you for days, demanding money. They tortured you just before they got you out of there. Your whole back was open and you were losing a lot of blood. The last thing you said before you passed out was 'Lena, I-I am cold.' Before that you said many times I love you but it wasn't enough. I thought I was losing you." Lena is on the verge of tears so Kara pulls her towards her. Making sure Lena's ear is placed on her heart.

"You hear that thing? That's my heart. It beats, and it will beat for many years to come. I won't be leaving you. Never. We have been through so much together and we will have to deal with many other things. But I love you Lena Kieran Luthor. You and only you. Well, I also love Liam and Alex and Eliza and-" Kara gets shut up by a kiss from Lena.

When they part Kara just chuckles "Well, that's a way to shut me up."

Lena winks and looks at the movie again "The most effective way."

Kara laughs, she is right. This is the most effective way. Distracting Kara with something way more important like Liam or Lena or of course food. But Lena is now next to her. Looking incredible... and maybe Kara can get Lena to bow down before her. Because that's what they did earlier today.

So Kara acts on her needs, she pauses the movie which makes Lena look at her and with this mischievous grin she captures Lena's lips with her own. Luckily for them Liam's room is quite far away. Because Lena is quite loud, begging Kara for more, for relieving her.

That night they don't sleep much. But neither of them care. What matters is that they had fun, and quite some fun to be honest. They fall asleep in each others arms, Lena's fingers following the scar on Kara's back.

**A/N Comments and reviews are truly welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6 Lazy Sunday

Sundays might be Kara's favourite days. From waking up late to being in bed all day. Luckily for Kara and Lena they put clothes on around six because that morning around ten, late for both Kara and Lena, Liam walks in. Again being his cheerful self he snuggles between his parents. There he falls asleep again until eleven when Lena has to leave to go to the toilet. That makes Kara a bit more awake so she sits up. Her little boy is snuggled into her side.

She sits up with her back against the headboard. With her hand she goes through Liam's hair. Lena enters the room again and sits down at her side of the bed and says with a hushed tone "Alex and Lex asked if it's okay that they are going to come over today?" A nod from Kara. So Lena quickly grabs her phone and texts it to the people.

Kara looks from Lena back to the sleeping boy beside her and smiles, she truly can get used to this. Suddenly Lena leans over and places a chaste kiss on her lips. Kara grins from ear to ear when Lena moves away which makes Lena chuckle and shift a bit closer to Liam and Kara.

They lied there for another thirty minutes before Liam woke and needed to go to the toilet. Kara took the moment to kiss Lena a less appropriate kiss. Lena just winks when they part, Lena was teasing... making her want more. Kara would think she was a bitch but it's kinda smart. And maybe a little hot to... she is just... wow.

And with that Lena leaves again, teasing Kara. And it's frustrating but it's for a better cause. Lena is going to make breakfast, so Kara turns on the television and searches for a movie to watch. She ends up with Finding Nemo so that Liam can enjoy a movie Kara absolutely enjoys. She starts the movie when Liam returns and sits up in bed.

Lena returns some time later with breakfast, waffles and syrup. Also some fruits, mostly forest fruits but also some kiwi. Kara can't really complain, the fruit tastes quite good and Lena is one heck of a waffle maker. They enjoy their breakfast while they watch the movie. Kara bursts out laughing with the 'mine' scene, all seagulls wanting something and yelling mine.

Lena just chuckles along and Liam also bursts out laughing, he probably got her sense of humour. Even though he probably doesn't have her DNA, because Lena was the one pregnant since she was the one with the belly on some of the family photos.

They sit together until four when Lena needs to start cooking with the help of her two sous chefs. So they all quickly change into something more family appropriate attire. Downstairs Kara helps chopping things while teaching their son how to do it, what their son doesn't know is that he has a dull knife and he only needs to cut the mushrooms.

But they do it together and Kara absolutely loves it. Working together with their son while watching Lena cooking it. Maybe it's because she gets to test it and it's absolutely delicious. Lena is truly a good cook compared with Kara.

In the meantime Liam and Kara set up the table, which is done pretty quickly since Liam walks back and forth and Kara gives him everything and helps him with placing it on the table. Lena said all of them will be nine. So probably Alex, Lillian, Lex, Lori, Lena, Liam, Winn, Kara and maybe Alex' child?

Around five the first people arrive. First are Lex and Lori. They greet as usual but they have a gift for Liam. He quickly opens it and it's a t-shirt that says: 'Big Cousin'. Kara and Lena both look up and Lex just nods and with that they are hugged and congratulated. They asks for Liam to put on his shirt and he does that in front of everybody. So Kara takes the chance when his old shirt was gone to attack him and blow a raspberry on his stomach. Liam squeals in delight and with that Kara let's him go again, he quickly changes because the doorbell rings again.

Next up is Lillian who hugs both Lena and Kara tight. When she sees Liam she stops dead in her tracks looking at Lex and Lori. Lori and Lex both grin and nod. And with that there is another round of congratulating. Liam isn't forgotten though, after the congratulations she walks to him, picking him up and kisses him on his head.

Not much later Winn arrives bearing some new toys for Lena, since apparently he works for L-Corp as head of R&D. And he came bearing wine even though Lena said he didn't need to bring anything but his lame excuse is "I need to bring something since I am not family." Which makes Lena probably a bit frustrated since she comments "Winn, we gave our son your name Liam Winslow Luthor. Of course you are family. Maybe not blood but Alex isn't too. And you matter too much to us." Winn demises it with a nod and goes further to greet his nephew.

The last two people to arrive were Alex and surprisingly Maggie, with a swollen belly. Maggie is pregnant... but she was against it? And now this? Lena truly thinks about everybody and anybody. Except James, so where is James? That doesn't matter now since Maggie gives her a clumsy hug. Kara smiles brightly to Lena and Alex who are looking at them with this loving look.

This is way better, the two people who matter most in her life being happy. She didn't expect that happiness could be found with Kara for Lena. But apparently Lena had another idea and look at this. This is way better, a whole family. Complete with grandma and two extra children soon. Maybe three if Lena asks about it, because Kara isn't going to say no to children.

**A/N Comments and opinions make this story better. So feel free to do it.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

All the guests sit down at the dining table except Alex, Lena and Kara. Alex uses the excuse to bring the food together with the other two but Kara knows something is behind those words, she has another thing she needs to do. Maybe she is rather oblivious with many things but when it comes to Alex she learned to know how she feels.

So when Kara enters the kitchen she immediately gets pulled aside and into a hug by Alex. Alex whispers in Kara's ear "I am sorry." Kara just nods, she has no idea what Alex is apologising for but if she means it, which she does, then it's all right.

She just looks at Lena who looks at them from a distant with this content smile on her face. When they part Kara says "Thanks" and Alex places a short kiss on Kara's head. Making sure that the blonde knows that her sister will be there for whatever happens. And this is probably about her parents death. But that doesn't matter. The offer probably stands for so much more.

And with that they together bring food out. Kara sits next to Liam and Lena at the table and opposite of her sits Maggie who has Lex and Alex next to her. Next to Lex sits Lori and Lillian sits at the head of the table. And that leaves Winn who sits next to his nephew Liam.

They quickly start eating and they break into conversations about how things are going. Kara takes notes in her head, things got asked about work... a question from Alex directed to Lena. And Lena complained about all the board meetings so she is still a CEO? And Liam about something they called pre-kindergarten. What the hell does that even mean, does that mean that he goes to daycare and learns stuff there? Probably.

That kid has Lena's genes. Like he is smart, like smart smart. And he is caring... just the perfect boy. Suddenly Lex asks "And Kara how are things at Catco?"

Kara was about to drink her water so she places her glass down again. She nervously messes with her glasses as she says "Good, good. It can always b-"

Winn suddenly interrupts her with this pride in her voice "She is doing it perfectly as CFO. It wouldn't have been a lie if I said that people would bow down before her." _She is the CFO?_ Kara's mouth almost falls open. She just can't believe it, _Rao how is that possible?_ Well, there are some reasons like that she got mentored by Cat Grant. Or the fact that she can have a spine of steel if needed.

Lex chuckles and asks with a raised eyebrow "So Lena made the right choice with making you CFO?" A nod from Kara and he continues "I am proud, I think I can say everybody is proud of you. Just like we are all proud about Winn and his promotion at Catco to Director of the IT department," He raises his wine glass and says "To Kara and Winn." All of them repeat them with their glasses raised. Even Liam raises his plastic cup and says "To Mommy and Uncle Winn". Which made Kara just chuckle, it was quite funny to see. Maybe they do this way more so that Liam is used to it. And knows what to do.

Lena places an hand on Kara's knee and squeezes it affectionate. Kara turns to Lena, smiles and nods. Lena is truly being a supportive wife. It's great to be like this. Maybe she misses being Supergirl already a little but being human is so much more worth it. For the first time Kara can feel what's like to be human. And she enjoys it. She maybe even loves it.

Dinner is finished pretty quickly which means the leftovers are brought back to the kitchen and dessert is taken out. Just some normal homemade chocolate cake, which is quite lovely since dinner was mostly vegan and healthy. Lena truly likes being vegan... Kara doesn't like it but relationships are about giving, something she didn't do with Mon-El. No, no she gives Lena the gift of eating healthy food and Lena probably gave her something back for it. Kara doesn't know what but that doesn't matter what matters is that Kara needs to get used to this because she doesn't know how this happened so she also doesn't know how to fix this.

When dinner was finished everybody left, mostly because tomorrow means Monday and that means work. That night, when Kara and Lena laid in bed together Kara asks "Do you think I am doing a good job as CFO?"

Lena looks up from her book and at Kara who previously had been reading the news on a tablet. Lena simply says "Yes," She smiles at Kara as she continues "I think you are doing a great job as my CFO. You finally got to be less Kara 'Sunny' Luthor and more who you really are. That doesn't mean that you aren't Kara 'Sunny' Luthor. But that means that you get to use a bit of your anger for something when needed. It's not like you aren't all sunshine and rainbows anymore but now you don't need to go to the gym anymore and get beat up by your sister because you needed to punch something or somebody."

Kara nods, she has a point. But suddenly Lena continues "Honey, it's not like surviving that crash together with Clark was your fault. It's not your fault and it will never be it. No that won't ever be the thing. No you Kara Luthor might be together with Clark the last survivors from the family El. But that means you need to live. Make your father Zack and mother Alura proud. Just like Clark needs to make his parents John and Lara proud. Even though they would have been proud of you no matter what."

Kara nods, and quickly removes her tears, along the way she started to cry. Lena just chuckles and grabs Kara's tablet from her lap and places it on the nightstand beside her. And with that she places her book on top of it and pulls Kara into a hug. Just like that they fall asleep in each others arms.


	8. Chapter 8 Work

Monday morning rolls around, Kara groans when she hears the alarm clock and quickly presses snooze. She moves closer to Lena who sighs happily. The second time the alarm sounds she moves up. Now is the time to get up, yesterday she looked at the online shared planner with meetings and family stuff and Lena apparently brings Liam to pre-kindergarten, what apparently isn't a daycare.

Lena whines when Kara moves away which makes Kara chuckle, she isn't the only one who wants to stay in bed and cuddle all day. But Kara grabs her glasses and puts them on after that she walks to their walk-in closet and grabs a skirt and a blouse to wear. When she is finally changed, which takes too long for her liking, she walks to the bathroom to do a much needed business.

When she washes her hands she sees some sort of container with a post-it note on it. Written in that beautiful cursive handwriting of Lena is 'Don't forget to wear them.' And with that Kara opens the container, contacts. She quickly puts them in and places her glasses back in glasses case on her nightstand.

She makes her way downstairs, not before going into Liam's room and giving him a kiss on his head. Downstairs she opens the fridge and is greeted by a couple of pancakes. Lena truly knows Kara, and she knows Kara can't cook. So Kara quickly nukes, or puts them in the microwave, and eats them with some syrup. She quickly places everything in the dishwasher when she gets a TA of 5 minutes from apparently her driver, she has a driver...

She quickly runs upstairs and brushes her teeth and does her hair. When her driver texts that he is there she makes her way downstairs and grabs her bag that Lena made sure she packed yesterday. She quickly unlocks the door and locks it again when she is outside. With coat on, yes she almost forgot it, she makes her way to the car. She gets inside and with that they drive off.

It doesn't take long for them to arrive at the centre of the city. They arrive in front of Catco and Kara gets out and walks to the door which gets opened for her by a security guard waiting outside. She, yes a woman, politely says "Good morning Mrs. Danvers."

Kara nods back with a megawatt smile which makes the security guard light up when Kara says "Good morning" back. Kara casually walks to her private elevator not getting stopped once by security, but she does get greeted by every person. Once inside the elevator she check her schedule for the day, packed with meetings.

She groans and looks at her phone with irritation. She quickly looks at lunch, she smiles brightly when she sees that Lena is coming over with food. Good. She needs that. She hear the signal for the doors opening and gets outside. Eve rushes to her with a coffee and tablet in her hands. Kara quickly puts her phone in her bag and takes the coffee from Eve.

With Eve beside her she walks to her office. Eve talks about what to expect today but she doesn't really hear it, she just keeps thinking about James and where he might be. Suddenly she hears Eve say "Mr. Olsen" so she looks from her path to Eve who just talks further. They arrive at her office, the fishbowl, and Eve gives her a couple of files all marked with a different colour for a different meeting. With that Eve leaves again.

Kara sits down, swiftly opens her laptop and looks at her schedule again, her one o'clock is with James. Good that she will see him, apparently he works for the art department. So he didn't take the leap he got to CEO. Maybe even he isn't friends with Clark... that could be possible. Since Clark isn't that interesting because he probably is no man of steel.

Not fifteen minutes later she gets called to her first meeting, that meeting was a complete hell. From some arrogant frat boy to him yelling some nonsense. But luckily one thing that Kara learned from Cat is glaring. So the one thing she did is sitting relaxed in her chair, making him see who is the boss and just glare at him. He slowly but surely shut up. And with that the terrible meeting was over.

Finally around twelve somebody knocks on the door. Kara looks up from her paperwork and smiles brightly when she sees Lena standing there in full business attire and some sort of take-out bag in her hand. Probably sandwiches or something like that. Kara quickly stands up and meets her wife, yes she refers her as her wife now since it's the truth, half way. They kiss hungrily and when they part Kara says a bit out of breath "I missed you."

Lena just mumbles something and Kara only gets 'you' out of it. Nothing else, it's just too soft. Lena suddenly walks to the couch and sits down. Kara quickly takes place beside her and Lena gives her a sandwich with chicken, pesto and some greens. They eat in a relaxing silence and when Kara is finished she asks "And how was your day so far?"

Lena sighs and says "Terrible, but I heard you came to give our son a kiss this morning. Where was mine?"

Kara chuckles and quickly kisses Lena's head. She proudly says "There! Now you are even!"

Lena grins and out of nowhere bites her lip. She glances towards Kara's lips. It's like Kara doesn't have control over her body anymore. She just leans in and kisses Lena like there is no tomorrow. They go on for quite some time until suddenly there is another knock on the door. Lena quickly removes her lipstick on Kara's face. While Kara looks at the person there. Her mouth slowly falls open. She didn't expect this... not a single bit.


	9. Chapter 9 James

James stands there in full glory... and with full glory it means that he changed a bit... he doesn't have a six pack anymore. No, no he is not fit. He actually has a bit of a stomach. But Kara still sits there with her mouth open while Lena cleans everything. So she quickly closes her mouth and stands up. She gives Lena one last kiss on the lips and says "Go, I will finish this." And with that she mentions for James to come in and puts the trash in the trash can.

James sits down on one of the chairs in front of Kara's desk and Kara quickly makes her way over, and with quickly she means she just walks normal speed. She sits down and inspects James again, he wears a blue shirt with black pants. His clothes didn't change, good. But he has two sweat marks at his armpits.

He sits there quite nervous since Kara doesn't speak up but just looks at him. He jumps a little when she speaks up with this too formal tone for friends, since she doesn't know if they are friends "And what can I do for you Mr. Olsen?"

He looks at her wide-eyed and says "Mrs. Luthor, I appreciate being the director of the art department since the daily planet didn't want me anymore but I think- I should do fieldwork again."

Kara leans back in her chair and hardens her gaze and asks "And why do you think you should do fieldwork? Isn't your job searching for the best photos from your photographers? And make sure we have the best front?"

He nods hesitantly, clears his throat and speaks up "Kara, I know that I wasn't nice to Clark back at the Daily Planet but please- just give me a chance." Kara opens her mouth to respond but decides against it. So- he? He bullied Clark? Is that why he got removed from the Daily Planet? But if he is a bully than that means he needs to learn a lesson.

"You want to do fieldwork huh?" A nod from Jimmy "Well, Jimmy. That isn't a part of your job. I think you should appreciate that you have a job. So, the answer you will get is no."

Jimmy's face gets red as he stands up. And yells "Fucking hell Kara! I already said sorry to you for bullying Clark! Don't be like this! Just be nice! Give me my chance!"

Kara chuckles, actually chuckles. He sits down again and looks down "Look, Jimmy. Cursing at your boss is a bad decision. Bullying is a worse decision. So I will ask it once nicely. Go back to your department and don't come up here apart for work related things."

He nods and walks the walk of shame. Since everybody heard what he said. Kara actually enjoyed this a bit, being the boss... being a bit colder and things like that. But she needs advice, who will she ask... Winn? That might be the easiest. She would have asked Clark but since Clark got bullied he is the one that has problems with James.

So she stands up and asks Eve to make sure she has the afternoon off, even though she had two meetings left. She also asks Eve to fetch Winn, which sounds strange... fetch- but that doesn't matter all she asked was of Eve to get Winn.

She returns to her desk and sits on her chair, she leans back and thinks. What should she do? Suddenly there is a knock on the door and she looks up. Winn stands there, a box of doughnuts in his hands. He walks in with this sympathetic smile, he places the box on her desk and whispers "Don't tell the wife about it." And with that he sits down. Kara bursts out laughing and sees Eve close the doors.

She grabs a doughnut and takes a bite from it. When her mouth is empty again she speaks up "I have a dilemma," Winn hums for her to continue while he eats his doughnut. "You know Jimmy Olsen right?"

"Yes, yes. That asshole who bullied Clark."

Kara nods "Yes, him. He just asked me to give him permission to do fieldwork. Wander around the city all day to get pictures. But I didn't think he deserved it so he blew up on my face. What do you think I should do?"

Winn smiles and says "Got to hear that I am still your adviser if needed. Heck I might even be your right hand! But you- Kara Luthor must phone your wife about this. I think it would be smart to fire him since he is just disrespectful like hell. The only thing he wants is power. And befriending you will give it, that's why he tried to break up Lena and you some time ago."

Kara nods, she might didn't know this but Winn is right. If he did that he must be a terrible, so both finish their doughnut sand with that Kara thanks Winn for his advice. He makes his way out again. She quickly grabs her phone and checks Lena's schedule, nothing now. So she calls her number and it doesn't ring for long.

"_Lena Luthor speaking._"

"Hello Lena, Kara here. I need your help with some personal problem with a employee." She doesn't know why she sounds so formal but she just rolls with it.

"_Darling, about who are we speaking?_"

"Jimmy Olsen."

Lena stays silent for a moment until she suddenly says "_Fire him. Just fire him. I don't care what he did just make sure he is fired. Wait- No let me. I will be there this evening and then I will fire him personally. Just make sure he stays. Okay?_"

"Yes, yes. Sure honey. You may fire him if you want to. That means I get to see you before dinner. I will see you later Lena!"

Lena chuckles and says goodbye. James actually gets payback for the first time. Good. Bullies aren't aloud around Catco. Especially not when Kara is around.


	10. Chapter 10 Gone

Late in the afternoon she hears the clicking of heels coming closer and closer, Lena. Kara looks up from her laptop and sees her wife there. She smiles brightly and Lena returns the smile, probably both happy to see each other. Kara quickly stands up and meets Lena half way for a kiss.

Kara walks back to her desk and holds out her big boss chair for Lena to sit in. When Lena is seated she grabs one of those chairs in front of her desk and places it beside Lena. She quickly hops in it and smiles brightly at Lena. She places a hand on Lena's knee and asks "How was your day?"

Lena smiles at her and starts talking about her day and how awful it was. Apart from lunch with Kara and in the morning with Liam. Suddenly there is a knock at the door and both of them look up. James stands there with this smug look on his face, probably thinking he won. Lena does her casual "Come in.".

He walks over to the only chair left but before he sits down he hears the door close behind him, done by Eve, so he turns around. His expression changes for a second to panic but returns normal again, well normal. That awful smug look.

Lena clears her throat and looks at James, she smiles and says "Good evening mister Olsen, I heard you requested something today."

He smiles brightly and says "Yes, Mrs. Luthor I did. I asked Kara- I mean Mrs. Luthor if I could do fieldwork extra. Since my job can be awfully boring from time to time."

Lena nods and clicks Kara's pen out "Ah- Good. But that's not why you are here," James gets a bit pale "You mister Olsen are here because you had thrown a tantrum. Even my three-year-old son doesn't do that anymore. And you had only one warning left. So mister Olsen are going to grab your things and leave. You are by this day notice fired."

He stands up, his head red and yells "You can't do that! You can't just fire me! I am the most valu-"

Lena cuts him off "But I can mister Olsen, I am your boss. Owner of this company, and you broke many rules and human standards. Just like bullying. So I will say this time, leave this building now and I won't make sure your only job you can get is drunk."

He opens his mouth to say something again but decides against it. With that he walks away, out of the room. Kara slowly nods, she has no idea why but mission accomplished. Lena suddenly stands up and walks to Kara's liquor cabinet. She grabs whiskey and pours it in a glass. Kara looks at Lena, she doesn't think this is a wise decision so she stands up and before Lena can take a sip she grabs the glass and says calmly "I don't think that is a wise decision with Liam and all."

Lena nods and sighs, Kara places the glass back on the tray and Lena shuffles closer. Placing her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara wraps her arms around Lena, Lena is still human. She still has emotions. Being cold and all isn't Lena, no she breaks now and then, and it looks like she is going to break now so Kara softly rubs Lena's back.

Lena just holds onto Kara, breathing a bit too rapid. So Kara whispers "It's okay" and "I am here". After some time Lena relaxes, she moves away and removes the tears on her face with a tissue. Suddenly Kara's phone pings because of a message so Kara quickly checks it and it's a message from their driver saying that they have fifteen minutes to get Liam.

So Kara quickly says "Ready to get our child?" Lena nods and with that they are off, first Kara gives Eve one last task, making sure James never comes into this building again. It isn't anything big but it needs to be done. She also makes sure that Eve has every file ready to fire him. Which apparently she has already ready so Lena quickly signs it and with that it's done. James doesn't work there anymore.

Was it the right thing to do? She doesn't know, but it doesn't matter anymore. Right now she is standing in the elevator to the car downstairs. The doors open and with that they step outside, hand in hand they walk to the car outside. Frank, their driver opens the door for them and with that they slide in.

The ride to Liam's pre-kindergarten thing is in silence, processing what just happened. What they just did. That they ruined somebody's future. Or maybe only a part but it's something. The car stops and a little time later Lena's door gets opened. Lena gets outside Kara following behind her.

Together they walk to some gate. When they enter the premises Liam comes running towards Kara and Lena. It's quite funny to see a little boy running like this with his Toy Story backpack. He rushes towards Kara and Kara quickly picks him up before he collides with her legs. He giggles when she gives him a kiss on his cheek. He hugs his mother tight and whispers "I missed you mommy."

"I missed you too darling, did you like my kiss this morning?" Liam nods and then looks at his other mother smiling brightly so Kara gives him over to Lena who previously had been talking to some woman who now is walking back inside gives Lena a kiss and hugs her tight. And with that Lena carries him to the car where Frank is making sure his seat is perfectly in place.

Kara sits down while Lena buckles him in. And with that they go home, to a safe place. Where later that evening Lena breaks, not because she things she made the wrong decision but just because her day has been terrible. And Kara is there the whole time for Lena.


	11. Chapter 11 Mike

Tuesday morning, the day Kara takes Liam to school. That morning she awoke when Lena gave a kiss on her head so she quickly pulled her wife down for a very heated morning kiss. Lena is a bit drowsy when she leaves, almost bumping against the door frame but she manages to leave.

When their second alarm clock sounds, yes they have two, Kara quickly gets up. She changes and with that she walks to Liam's room. When she opens the door the little boy is already out of bed and changing. He doesn't notice the door opening so Kara just looks at him for some time. He jumps when she hears her clear her throat. _Just like Lena_.

He smiles at his mother and runs towards her. She holds him and places a kiss on his head. While he murmurs "Morning"

Kara chuckles and places him on the ground again "Hey buddy, I am going to make breakfast. I will see you downstairs, okay?" A nod from him is enough for Kara to go downstairs. You can really tell Liam is Lena's son. He just truly smart, like that much that it is almost inhuman.

Downstairs she makes french toast, something she doesn't burn easily. And she succeeds, it doesn't burn. So when Liam walks up to her he can immediately eat. They are finished pretty quickly with eating which means they go upstairs and do the things they need to do in their separate bathrooms.

Kara gets another message from their second driver David saying that he is outside waiting. So Kara walks downstairs and sees Liam already waiting there with his jacket on and backpack on his back. So she quickly grabs her bag and jacket and with that they are going to Liam's pre-kindergarten.

The car stops when they arrive at Liam's school. Kara just quickly unbuckles Liam and together they walk to the school. Inside Liam immediately runs of to play with his friends, he yells "Bye mommy!" over his shoulder. Kara just chuckles and walks back to the car.

But before she arrives at the car somebody suddenly walks beside her, she stops dead in her tracks when she hears his voice "Kara, I didn't know you kid went to this school," Mon-El... or Mike. She looks at him and he has this strange smile on his face. You can see he is a drunk... from how he looks, quite unfit, to his clothes. "How many years has it been, oh- I know four years. But you look great!"

He suddenly hugs her and Kara is completely stiff. He gives her a chaste kiss on the cheek and moves away when David pulls him away. David basically growls as he says "Get away from her."

Mon-El, no Mike moves his hands up in defence and says "Sorry about that, I will speak to you later." He winks and with that he walks away. It's quite creepy. But Kara doesn't think much of it, she just walks to the car and gets in.

Around noon Eve walks in saying "Miss Luthor, a man is downstairs saying you two were going to get lunch together. Should I send him up?" Kara knows she doesn't promised anybody lunch but she is quite curious so she says yes to Eve.

Not five minutes later Mon-El walks in with Big Belly Burger. He has this weird smile on his face again. "Hello Kara," He closes the doors behind him and says "So darling, I got your favourite," Kara stiffens again. _What is he doing? _Kara just sits there, so he takes a seat in front of her and grabs a burger out of it and places it in front of Kara. Kara just eyes the food since he also got some fries out of it. "And to top all of it! sauce!" He grabs a couple of sacks of sauce out of his bag... he is kinda right. Kara usually orders this at Big Belly Burger.

She eyes the food hungrily but shakes her head and looks at Mike "Mike, what are you doing?"

He stops getting his food out and says "Treating you right darling, like I have always done."

Kara nods hesitantly, she absolutely has no idea what is happening. Why he is doing this, but it's not right. Not a single bit. Luckily for her there is a knock on the door and Lena walks in with food in hand. Lena inspects Kara and probably sees something is wrong since her gaze hardens.

Mike turns around and Lena says "Mike, what are you doing here?"

He stands up and walks closer to Lena, trying to be scary but Lena's demeanour doesn't change one bit. He almost growls as he says "I am treating _my_ girl right. Since apparently nobody else can do it."

Lena smirks "I think you are wrong there, I treat her right. I fill her every need. From sex to food. I do it all, I give her all my love and all my happiness. So, if you would kindly back off from my wife that would be much appreciated."

Mike or Mon-El, Kara isn't sure yet, shakes his head "No, no. She isn't yours. She is mine. And will always be mine. I gave her everything and I will give her everything." Suddenly he pulls a gun out and Lena suddenly takes a step back. But she is too late, a shot is fired. She screams in pain and falls to the ground. Kara rushes to her side. But Mike grabs her and sticks a syringe in her neck. He pours the liquids in her and with that Kara's vision becomes blurry and slowly but surely she falls asleep. Not because she wants to but she just can't hold her eyes open anymore. The last thing she remembered was Mike holding her up while Lena whimpered in pain.


	12. Chapter 12 Stuck

Kara groans, her head hurts like hell. She slowly opens her eyes, she is on some sort of bed. But not hers... so where is she? Do Lena and her have another house? Probably, but this doesn't look like another house. Because Kara looks around and this looks like some castle. Grey stone walls, a fireplace, a couple of chairs, some sort of cabinet and a wardrobe.

There is a knock on the door, which makes Kara look at the door in the room. She quickly yells "Come in" The door opens and there stands Mon-El or Mike with this sheepish smile on his face. Holding a tray of food.

He walks towards the bed and places the tray on it. He climbs on the bed and gives Kara a chaste kiss on the lips. He grins when he pulls back and says "Good day darling, I brought you food." He grabs a croissant from the tray and holds it out for Kara. Kara nods, she has no idea what is happening but play along. So she thanks him for the croissant and takes a bite, it actually tastes pretty good.

Some time and food later Mike suddenly asks "So, darling. Do you feel fine? Or does your head hurt? Otherwise I have something for you if needed." He holds out a pill and a glass of water. Kara happily takes it, she truly wants this headache to be gone so she can find Lena and Liam. Wherever they are, hopefully home. Wait- No, Lena was shot. Kara suddenly sweats because of fear. What happened to Lena? Hopefully she survived. But she groans again first the pill. So she quickly takes the pill and with that she lies down again.

Suddenly she feels the bed shift and Mike lies down next to her. He puts his arm around her and asks "I am sorry that your head hurts. Mother said this could happen. But you are with us finally, mother and father will meet you soon at dinner but no worries they love you."

Kara automatically hums in response. Mostly automatically because she is thinking, he just said parents. Does that mean his parents are here? Human? Suddenly Mike lies closer, one of his arms over her stomach, holding her. He sighs content, he probably dreamt of this or something.

After a couple minutes he lays his head on her stomach, she just can't take it anymore. Only Liam and Lena are allowed to cuddle like this with her. So she speaks up "Mike, what am I doing here?"

He looks up and his eyes meets hers, he smiles and says "Being with me of course, you, my _girlfriend _deserve everything, so I am giving you it. I will give you the fanciest wines, the best pizza's, the best clothes and many other things you would never have gotten if you stayed with that other woman."

_Okay, okay. Don't freak out, just hum. Don't say anything, don't trust your voice._ So she hums, he smiles and looks down again. Probably since this hurts his neck. But that doesn't matter does it? Kara should hate him... but that isn't Kara, she isn't good at hating people.

They lie there until the evening. When Mike suddenly stands up and grabs something out the wardrobe: a dress and heels. He gives it to Kara and says that he will wait outside for her to have some privacy. He is a gentleman... that's true. So Kara quickly changes and with that she walks out. Mike stands there with his back against a wall, waiting. He smiles brightly when he sees Kara and Kara just continues her mantra in her head _Just play along_.

He holds his hand out to grab and Kara nervously holds it. He smiles even more and with that he starts walking with Kara beside him "I am happy you are being easy. Otherwise this all would have been way harder. You make me truly happy Kara El. And I will show you for as long as we will live that I love you and nobody else." Kara gulps down and nods, this is going to be harder than she thought.

They arrive at some big door, where somebody stands next to it. Holding it open for him and her. Kara smiles to the person who just nods back. She steps into the room and sees a big table with two people sitting at it. A woman and a man, probably his mother and father.

Mike guides her to a chair and pulls it out for her to sit down. When she finally sits she nods to the two people who just smile back. Mike sits down next to her and says "Mother, father. This is Kara, the love of my life. She finally returned back to me."

The woman smiles to her son and then turns to Kara again "Hello Kara El, I am Rhea. Mike's mother, it's lovely to finally meet you. Our son couldn't stop talking about you. I have read about you online, you are quite special with your job and all. But you don't need to worry about that anymore. Mike will take care of you."

Dinner passes by pretty quickly with much small talk. And with that she goes back to their room again to bed. She quickly changes again and lies down in bed, not ten minutes later Mike joins her in bed, snuggling her. She can't complain. But it isn't Lena. He isn't Lena. He won't ever be Lena. And maybe that will be awful, but everything will be fine. It will only take some time and then Lena will get her. Maybe this is what it feels like to be in trouble. It just feels terrible, like every move can be a wrong one. Every look can cause problems. Mike might be truly nice, but he is like a sociopath. He is probably not stable, and that petrifies Kara. So when she finally falls asleep deep in the night she doesn't sleep quite well.


	13. Chapter 13 Safe

It's the middle of the night when Kara wakes up to Mike's soft voice "Kara, you are okay. Just breath, you are home." Kara looks around in panic, she is completely covered in sweat and shaking a little. Mike places a kiss on her head and hugs her tight. Making sure they have contact with each other so Kara knows he is there.

Kara breathes a couple times in and out to relax, and after some time she succeeds to do so. She mumbles a bit out of breath "I am sorry, it wasn't my inte-" Suddenly she hears some glass breaking not far away and shuts up. Mike quickly lets go and stands up. He protectively stands in between the door and Kara.

Suddenly the door bursts open and a couple of people with guns come rushing in. Mike gets tackled to the ground and Kara quickly moves back against the headboard. She sighs when she reads FBI on their clothes, maybe they are Alex' coworkers, since she probably works there?

She hear something along the lines "We have her." Relaxes a little, she is going home. To Lena- Rao Lena! What happened to her! Suddenly somebody she knows walks in and she breaks out into tears... Lena. She is being held up by Winn, but it is Lena. Her wife, Lena.

Kara quickly stands up and rushes towards Lena, hugging her tight. Lena just groans in response so Kara quickly lets go. She inspects Lena and sees that her hand is clutching her side, she probably was shot there. So places a kiss on top of Lena's head and mumbles "I am sorry" against her skin.

Lena takes a step back, looks at Kara and shakes her head "It isn't your fault, and it will never be yours. I am happy you are alright. Liam and I missed you." Kara grins and with that she pulls her wife into a kiss. Suddenly Lena groans so Kara quickly pulls away. She looks at Winn who just awkwardly stands there "Probably her stitches that snapped. She actually needs to be in a hospital. But Lena being Lena... yea, that doesn't go together. Hospitals and loved ones in need."

Kara slowly nods, they need to get her back to the hospital. "Well, as much as I love kissing you. I think it is time to get you back to the hospital to make sure your stitches are alright." A nod from Lena was enough for Winn to walk in front of them while Kara holds Lena. Who whimpers and groans from the pain.

They step into a car, not before making sure that they know she will be making a statement later, and with that they drive off to the hospital, making sure Lena is alright.

They are right, her stitches snapped because along the way to the hospital suddenly Lena's clothes turned red, blood. So that makes the driver, a FBI agent, ride faster and faster with his sirens on.

When after quite some time they arrive at the hospital Lena gets rushed in. Luckily for Kara and her nerves it doesn't take long for Lena to finish up and be in her own hospital in her own room. Kara nervously sits next to her, looking down and tapping her fingers on the armrest of the chair. But she stops when she feels an arm on her knee, she looks up. Lena just smiles at her and says "Kara, I know you are thinking this is your fault," Kara tries to interrupt but Lena just speaks a bit louder, she has never seen Lena do this "No, no. No interrupting. Because this isn't your fault. And it will never be, you didn't know he would do this. So no moping around just be happy we both survived." Kara slowly nods, she is right.

There is a knock on the door and a FBI agent walks in asking for a statement. So Kara tells the story about what happened, that it actually wasn't that bad. He didn't hurt her, he actually cared. And she tells about his parents and dinner. After a while, when she finally finished her story the FBI agent leaves and Lena comments "He is actually a creepy lovesick stalker," Kara just bursts out laughing and Lena tries to join but she just groans in pain and says through gritted teeth "No laughing darling, I need to keep these stitches whole." Kara nods and immediately shuts up.

Lena smiles gratefully at Kara and suddenly she says "I think you should go home. Liam is with his aunts, but I think he would love to see his mother."

Kara shakes her head, no, no. She isn't going to do that "No darling, Liam can wait another day. I am staying here with you. I don't want you to be alone in a hospital. Heck, I don't want you ever to sleep alone- but that doesn't matter," Lena tries to interrupt but Kara just sternly says "We are not going to argue about me staying because nobody is going to change their opinion. So, let's make this easy. I am going to stay here and tomorrow will be a new day. A day I might go home or might not go home. But all that matters now is that I am going to stay here with you."

And with that Lena yawns, she is probably tired but that is quite suspected if you just had surgery. So Lena slowly falls asleep when Kara tells her a story about a person who lost her world, her story. Along the way Lena finally falls asleep, she will probably feel bad that she fell asleep but that doesn't matter. What matters is that she is asleep and not fighting it.

Today has been quite eventful and it will be a day to remember. But all will be good tomorrow. A new day, maybe even a brand new day. No, no that isn't a song from the Wiz. No, Kara just likes to think about musicals all day long. And maybe or maybe not she likes to insert a good reference sometimes. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that tomorrow she will see Liam again and hopefully Lena gets to go home.


	14. Chapter 14 Healing

Kara slowly awakes. The field bed underneath her isn't that comfortable, especially when you compare it with the bed at home. She opens her eyes and is greeted by the ceiling. She turns to look at Lena and sees that Lena is wide awake and on her tablet. It's like she knows Kara is awake because she suddenly turns to Kara and smiles widely. "Morning darling."

Kara mumbles "Morning." back. She stands up and stretches. Her shirt moves up a bit showing her abs, when she sees Lena staring at her with lustful eyes she only makes sure to stretch bigger, showing more of her stomach. She chuckles and smirks when Lena's pupils dilate. Slowly but surely she makes her way over, making sure Lena keeps seeing her abs.

Her wife suddenly looks everywhere but at her when she stands in front of her. So Kara grabs Lena's chin and makes sure Lena looks at her. And with that she kisses her wife a very passionate and lust filled morning kiss. Some time later when they part Lena literally gasps for air.

Kara chuckles and sits down in the chair next to Lena, when Lena can breath normally she says "A doctor came this morning. I may or may not have said that he would have been fired if he didn't let you sign me out this morning. So in about thirty minutes he will come and we will get to go home. I already called Winn so we have a driver. Because you and driving a car... that's a no go. You might be really good on your motorcycle but a car. Nope. Not going to happen." Kara chuckles, she is right. Her driving a car is not smart. But a motorcycle? That actually might be pretty smart because she is good around one.

Exactly thirty minutes later the doctor walks in, without many problems Lena is signed out, apart from the medication she needs to take and stuff like that but that aren't many problems. Winn arrives exactly four minutes, seven seconds and a couple of milliseconds, yes Kara keeps count, later. They already dressed Lena into new clothes so Kara just helps Lena up and together they walk to Winn's car. Once inside his car Kara finally feels free again. No need to worry anymore since all will be good.

It doesn't take long to arrive home, but Lena fell asleep along the way so Kara wakes her up. Lena is at first a bit disorientated but that goes by fast. Kara helps her out of the car and together they walk to the door, in the meantime Winn parks the car.

When they are almost are at the door the door opens and Liam comes rushing out. He is about the collide with Lena's legs when Kara quickly grabs him and holds him up. He kisses his mother and hugs her tight. Kara just chuckles and says "Missed you too, buddy."

Suddenly Lena wraps herself around them kissing them both on the head. "It's good to see you Liam." Lena takes a step back and clutches her side again. Kara quickly sets Liam down and helps Lena inside. This might have been a bad decision. Once in the living room Lena sits down and groans. Along the way Alex helped keeping Lena up so together they sit down.

Lena acts like everything is alright but Kara knows Lena better, she is hurting. So she urges Lena to lie down with her head in Kara's lap. And after some time hesitantly agrees. Slowly but surely Lena falls asleep while Kara combing her fingers through Lena's hair. Yesterday has been quite eventful and she is under the influence of medication so it's expected.

Not fifteen minutes later Alex and Maggie leave, saying they have a date. So that just leaves Liam and Kara playing video games. And it's good that Kara doesn't have many problems with losing because this child... he truly a perfect child. Not that he wouldn't have been it if he loses from Kara but he is just so good at Mario Kart. At the age of three...

Lena just lays there the whole time. Not moving a single bit, so Kara doesn't move either. She does order pizza though, so they have something to eat later. Lena wakes up when Liam won again, he is using his weird and funny victory dance while she opens her eyes for the first time. She chuckles, making her presence known to everybody in the room, but quickly clutches her side. This is going to be _fun_. Absolutely not.

Not a minute later when Lena is calmed down again, meaning her side doesn't hurt anymore, the bell rings. So Kara moves away from under Lena and goes to grab cash but apparently Liam already did that since he holds twenty bucks up for her to grab. She quickly thanks him and with that she goes to take the pizza and pays for it.

With pizza's in hand she walks back to the living room where Liam is setting a couple of plates on the table, three to be exact. Kara places the pizzas she bought, one pepperoni and one vegetarian, on the coffee table and with that they slowly start eating. Kara helps Lena every time she wants a new slice but that doesn't matter. What matters is that they have a family movie night together. They watch Tarzan, a movie both Lena and Liam really enjoy. Lena enjoys the movie because Jane, an actual scientist plays in it. She is smart and not really a damsel in distress like many other Disney princesses.

That night, when Kara brings a sleepy Lena to bed she knows what will make her live. This. It's her main purpose in life, it's even better than being Supergirl, and with this she means having a family to care about. To make sure they stay alive. Having people who will always love you and who you will always love back. Even when everything is bad and takes a turn for the worse.

No, Kara would give being Supergirl up for this, it might have taken a couple days for her to realise this but now she does. She actually does. So when Lena is asleep in bed she places a kiss on her head and quickly gets out. Making her way to Liam's room to just look at him. He went to bed some time ago so when she arrives it's dark and he softly snores. A stray tear makes its way down her face. She never expected to be human, but now when she finally is it... it's just perfect.

Some time later when she makes her way back Lena is awake, looking in fear around. She didn't think of this, that Lena might be scared. But she is, so she quickly acts and slips in beside Lena. She quickly places a kiss on Lena's head and says "Go to sleep darling, I will be here when you wake up again." Lena just holds Kara tight and it doesn't take long for her to actually fall asleep.

Kara can't know what Lena has been through, she wasn't there. But all she knows is that she is falling deeper and deeper for the woman in her arms. She know knows what she felt for her, that strange feeling she pushed aside by making sure Lena had somebody, had James. But now that feeling flows through every vein of her body. She only has two words for it. A feeling and a emotion. Home and love. Lena is her home and will always be it.


	15. Chapter 15 Unpredictable

Thursday night, Kara suddenly is wide awake because she heard a sound. She quickly turns on the light on her nightstand and looks at the door. There stands Liam, drenched in something. So she quickly stands up and walks towards him. He stands there whimpering, once she gets closer she smells an awful smell. He smells like barf, so is he sick?

He holds his hand protectively on his tummy and whispers a bit too broken "Mommy, I don't feel good." Kara nods and guides him to his room. When she arrives the room is dark so she turns the light and like she probably already guessed he barfed on his bed. _Okay, Kara... what to do..._ She pulls out his desk chair and motions for him to sit. When is finally sits down she kneels in front of him and says "I am going to grab some clean clothes for you so you can go shower. I will be there every minute. After that we will go to one of the guestrooms and sleep together, alright."

A nod from him is enough for her to stand up and to grab new pyjamas and underwear from his closet. She guides him to his own bathroom and turns on the shower. He quickly gets inside without clothes. And after a couple minutes of showering under the constant eye of Kara, Kara says "Liam, I am going downstairs to get you a bucket. I will be upstairs within no time."

And with that she races downstairs and grabs a bucket from underneath the sink in the kitchen. She rushes upstairs again and it doesn't take long for her to arrive in Liam's bathroom. She helps him get dressed and together, with the bucket, they walk to one of the guestrooms and lie down together. Kara protectively holds Liam while he slowly falls asleep. For Kara it's quite different, she doesn't sleep until late in the night, mostly because Liam woke two times up to barf again but also because she has much to think about.

When she wakes up it's again by somebody. A frantic Lena calling out her name so she gets out of bed and rushes to her own room. Lena visibly relaxes when she sees Kara but suddenly she turns mad and says "Kara! Where were you! I thought you promised to be here when I wake up." Actually she hurt and broken.

So Kara makes her way over and lies down next to her. Holding her close. She whispers "I am sorry, but Liam got sick," Lena goes into mom mode and quickly pulls herself up, so she sits with her back against the headboard. She is put on bed rest and it isn't smart to have a sick child here, so Kara says "No, no. We are not going to him. I will take the day off, you call his school." Lena nods and with that Kara leaves again. Along her way to the kitchen sink, to get a new bucket, she texts Eve making sure that she doesn't have any meetings for the next three days.

Downstairs she quickly grabs a bucket and grabs some stuff to eat, a sandwich for Lena and some biscuits for Liam. While balancing everything she first walks to the guestroom where Liam is in. She lays the biscuits on his nightstand and switches the now filled with barf bucket with the new one. She places the old bucket in his real room and with that she goes to her own room. Still with the sandwich on a plate in her hands. Lena is sitting up when she arrives, phone in hand. So she places the sandwich down and goes downstairs to do eat herself and get something to drink for those two.

When she enters her bedroom with a glass of water in her hands Lena is working on her tablet. She kisses her wife on the head and gives her the glass. Lena thanks her by pulling her down and capturing her lips with her own. Kara is a bit drowsy when she walks away to clean Liam's room but that doesn't matter. That heated kiss was worth it.

Sometime later Liam wakes up. Kara already made sure their switch system was ready to be used in that room so they could have some fun. And just like before Liam wins every time. He ate a little when he won his fifth race. But an hour later it was out of his body again. It's awful to see her own child like this. He might not have her genes but he is certainly hers.

Luckily for her he has fallen asleep again. So she goes back to her own room to just sleep a little. When she opens the door Lena's eyes are immediately fixated on her. "How is he darling?" Kara shakes her head, she is way too tired for this. "And how are you."

She dramatically falls on their big bed and mumbles with her head on the bed "I am tired."

Suddenly she feels fingers combing in through her hair and Lena says "Go to sleep my love, Liam and I can live with that."

Kara mumbles something again but it isn't understandable. She is almost asleep, it just takes merely minutes for her to softly snore. Kara might like her family, but today... today is just a day from hell. She doesn't think anything wrong about Lena or Liam but today is just an awful day. Maybe tomorrow will be better but today she will be tired and she will sleep as much as she can since she missed a lot last night.

In her sleep Kara dreams about a world. A world without Lena, a world she will probably hate. So when she wakes up gasping and covered in sweat Lena just holds her close and whispers nice things to her. Knowing that maybe today they might be all a bit broken but tomorrow all will be good. Maybe not all but some things might be much better.


	16. Chapter 16 Tomorrow

Saturday, the day Clark, Lois and Kyle visit. Yesterday has been pretty boring with Liam still being sick, but feeling better, and Lena staying in bed all day since Kara kept a close eye on her. She knows Lena will try to do something alone which she isn't allowed to. Luckily Winn came over around noon to keep his favourite nephew, his only one, company. Apparently when Kara isn't there to do her job, Winn is the highest ranking person at Catco, which is good because she trusts Winn.

Luckily today is a better day, Lena and Liam both feel better. So Liam is probably on sous chef duty tonight. It's a good thing that Lois is going to cook because if Kara tried to cook it would have ended rather... black. The food wouldn't have been... well food. But right now Kara slowly paces around the living room while Lena and Liam, who got permission from Kara to be close to his mother again, are playing a game on the Switch.

It looks like they are quite competitive but Kara doesn't spare a glance, she is just thinking how to do this. She absolutely feels terrible and has no idea why- which is a lie. She knows why, she actually enjoyed being with Mike a little. A little like in almost nothing, but almost nothing is something. So she feels terrible because she wants more from Lena, but she already got so much. Lena has given her this much, but she just misses their together time from time to time, she did have that with Mon-El- No, Mike.

She sighs and walks away to her bedroom, it is no use to think about this kind of stuff in front of your child. She sits down on the bed and just thinks, she thinks about what is going to happen and what is happening. Because she knows one thing for sure, that she isn't supposed to be here. She puts her head in her hands and breathes heavily. It's just unfair, whoever thought this was fun to do is wrong. Completely wrong. Because she enjoys this life more than her real one. She even loves this life, she loves being with Lena and having a child. Being human, not expected to be perfect.

She completely missed somebody enter the room until the person sits next to her and the bed moves a little. Suddenly she feels two arms wrap around her, but she doesn't know who it is. Suddenly a guy speaks up, Clark "It's okay... I am sorry you have to feel this way." Slowly but surely Kara starts sobbing. Clark just rubs her back and says nice things, and it helps. About five minutes later Kara sits up and wipes away her tears.

She mutters out "Thanks," and for the first time she looks at Clark "Sometimes it's just too much. And the problem is I actually enjoyed some parts with that crazy guy."

Clark sighs and says "From what I have heard from Lena you got all the attention. It was just him and you. And if you imagine it being Lena and you it would have been... a great time. Just relaxing and being together with no child, nothing you need to do. And I think that it's okay to long for that with Lena."

Kara nods, he is right. She is allowed to long for some alone time with Lena, just being the first priority at both sides. Not that she doesn't love Liam... but being just with Lena is new. It's exciting, a whole new adventure. One that won't stop being interesting. But that means she needs alone time with Lena, and she doesn't really have that.

Kara sighs and stands up she turns towards Clark when he says "We can take Liam on Sunday and go to the zoo if you like?"

She smiles brightly and nods. She hugs him and he hugs back "Thanks cuz. I have no idea what I would have done without you."

He chuckles and sincerely says "You Kara, are meant for great things. I am sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were younger. But don't think there isn't a day where I do not think about you. You are my only living blood family left and I will do everything to make you live up to your full potential. Something you haven't been close yet."

Kara nods, he is truly a good cousin. Way better than he was as Superman. They part and with that they go downstairs. That evening when Kara and Lena are in bed together Lena speaks up "What happened? One minute you were pacing around the room and the other you were gone. Not that something is wrong with it. But I am just wondering..."

Kara sighs and turns to her wife so she lays on her side "I- I feel bad about being kidnapped. Because to some point I actually enjoyed it. And I feel terrible about that, because I shouldn't enjoy being captured. But the attention I got... that just kept me thinking. Our lives might be pretty interesting but from time to time we just need to think about each other. Only you and me. So... Sunday Liam is going with Lois, Clark and Kyle to the zoo or something like that. So it will be just you and me."

Lena nods and places a hand on Kara's shoulder "I am sorry you felt that way, but you are right. We sometimes need to think about each other. And it isn't wrong if you felt like that, sometimes our jobs are just... a tad too much. And we are still quite young so we need to think about this. We need to speak if we want something otherwise we might miss it. So I am sorry Kara, it wasn't my intention. Nor will it ever be my intention that you feel that way." Kara smiles at Lena and pulls her in for a kiss. Today might have been a bit of a bad day but tomorrow... tomorrow is a new day.


	17. Chapter 17 Us

Sunday morning, Liam and the crew were already gone. Lena is clear to do normal things again, but is still housebound. Which she absolutely hates and ranted for about an hour yesterday. Kara just broke out laughing along the way which made Lena mad. But Kara didn't mind. Her wife needed to let her frustration out and when it all ended she got a couple of very nice kisses.

But right now she is laying in bed watching television with the order from Lena to not move, not even to go to the toilet, which is a lie Lena isn't like that. Needs are needs. So that says enough Lena is doing something. And it isn't a lie that Kara is absolutely intrigued. And she might be a little turned on...

When Lena walks in, not completely stable, with a tray of food. Kara tries to stand up to help her but Lena just gives her a stern look that says 'No. Don't you dare.' So Kara puts her hands up in surrender and sits up. Lena places the tray beside her on the bed and makes her way to her own side. She sits down and together they start eating. But Kara doesn't think this is enough. No. No. When they both finished Kara places the tray on the ground. She looks at Lena who just looks at her with that damn raised eyebrow.

So Kara quickly moves so she is straddling Lena who gasps and before she can say anything Kara captures Lena's lips with her own. Slowly but surely things get a little intense. It doesn't stay like that for too long since Lena is still injured. But it was fun, having the other person as your main priority. As your only important thing. The only thing you can think about. But one thing is for sure, how Lena walks is now way worse. Maybe she can't even walk. But that doesn't matter, they enjoyed it.

Now Kara just lays awake with a naked Lena next to her, she slowly combs through those black locks. Sometimes Lena sighs in content or shuffles a little closer. But Kara's mind is somewhere else. Thinking about everything, thinking about being human. Being vulnerable for the first time. It's scary, but so much better. But she gave up a part of her, being Supergirl. The thing that makes her, well her. But now she isn't that anymore. She is Lena's version of her, somebody who can be determined. But has a heart of gold. _Wait._ She wished... she-_ Rao_ she wished this. That evening with James. When that woman said 'Wish granted' she wished for Lena to get everything she wanted with the person she wanted.

She wished a selfless wish, for somebody else... and she got jackpot out of it. Only because she got mad. Because the wanted Lena to have a better life, one that deserves that beautiful mind and body of hers. One that doesn't have all it flaws, it does has flaws but not those that hurt her the most. Not Lillian or Lex bad. No, they love her. And she loves them back.

Kara gave Lena everything... just because some stupid words. Those _I wish_. She did it. She broke the world because she gave somebody everything. And the problem with it is that she actually enjoys it. She enjoys this world. Heck! She loves it. She loves Lena, not that she doesn't love any other Lena because that would be a lie, she loves Liam, she loves Alex. Heck she even likes Lex!

She might hate Mon-El but that is because Lena probably never liked him and that's why he is well... different here. And does that mean... she knows the real James? Does that mean she knows that he talks truly bad stuff about her? Did she tell it? Or- She doesn't know it. But that doesn't matter. This twisted James... isn't him? So- He doesn't deserve it. No- no, James can be so much better than this.

Kara sighs, what if this isn't endless. What if this will stop at one point? What if they all remember? That they remember this life, because that would mean... but that- She just can't think clearly anymore. No she absolutely can't. This just too- blurry. But she knows one thing for sure, she did this. With the help from that person at the dinner. But she isn't going to hunt for that person. No she won't. Because she loves this life. She loves being human, being imperfect but still loved. Being expected normal things.

Her hand stopped moving some time ago. So Lena slowly opens her eyes and sees Kara staring in front of her. To the wall where the television is. But it isn't on. Lena blinks a couple of times and asks "Darling what is wrong."

Kara almost jumps and quickly turns her head to Lena, she is shocked but she does form her answer "I fucked up."

When she doesn't talk further Lena speaks up again "What did you fuck up?"

Kara looks back at the wall, a stray tear makes its way down on the side that Lena can see. Kara lets out a very broken "Everything." And with that she breaks. She just can't hold it in anymore. Slowly more and more tears make their way down. Lena quickly sits up and hugs Kara. She rubs Kara's back and whispers that she didn't do anything wrong.

But she did. She did everything. She fucked everything up. The world isn't normal anymore. Because she changed everything. Everything because of two words I and wish. While Lena tries to make Kara calm down she doesn't get an answer. But she doesn't ask for it, when Kara is finally calmed down she asks for what she fucked up. But Kara just shakes her head, this is something Lena can never know. Not now, not tomorrow. It's impossible. And that makes everything bad. Heck it makes everything awful. And Kara doesn't want Lena to feel that, to know everything is fake. Or she doesn't want Lena to think her wife is crazy. Lena can't feel loss. She isn't worth losing. Because she is the most important thing in Kara's life. And that means that she is worth more than herself. She loves Lena more than she loves herself.


	18. Chapter 18 The Return

Monday rolls around. Lena still doesn't has an answer why Kara had a mental breakdown. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that Kara is alright now. When Kara arrives at her office somebody is in it. She knows that person from quite some distance, which is her lie. Her eyes are quite bad, since she needs to wear glasses all the time, but it's James.

James sits in one of the chairs in front of Kara's desk. So Kara steps in her office and makes her way over. He looks around and smiles gratefully that she hasn't thrown him out yet. She hangs her coat up and sits down in her chair. She folds her hands in each other and asks "James, what can I do for you."

He slowly nods and says "I am sorry Mrs. Luthor. But I- I- could I have another chance? I have been seeing a therapist now. Who is helping me with my behaviour. And- I like Catco. It's better than the Daily Planet because I didn't ruin much here yet. And I think I can do so much more at Catco, try to make it better."

Kara smiles, she had hoped for this. "So Mister Olsen, you are here even though I banned you from the building, begging for your job?" A small nod from James is enough so she says "Okay."

His eyes widen and he asks "Okay?"

Kara nods "Okay, you will get your job back. And I will try to convince my wife so you can make pictures and not sit around in the office all day."

James eyes widen even more and he chuckles "Thank you so much Mrs. Luthor! I- I bought I gift if I might be employed again."

He grabs a cactus from a bag but Kara shakes her head. He looks confused as she says "Keep it. Make sure it grows big with all the years you are going to work for Catco." He smiles brightly and stands up holding out his hand.

When they shake hands he says "Thank you Mrs. Luthor, you have no idea how much this means to me." And with that he is off again. She gave James a second chance. Now is the special part going to be. She needs to call Lena.

She quickly grabs her phone and calls Lena's number. After the third ring she answers "_Hello honey, I don't have long. We are in a bit of a rush._"

Kara chuckles but quickly says "I may or may not have employed one mister Olsen."

Kara suddenly doesn't hear Lena walking anymore. She sounds a bit mad when she says "_You did what? You employed Jimmy Olsen again? Why? Give me one good reason._"

Kara quickly jumps into action, literally. She jumps up from her chair and paces around the room when she explains "He has mad photographing skills. And I think he learned his lesson. Also, he is getting help from a therapist. He is clearly trying. So one last chance."

Lena only hums in response. But after some time she speaks up "_Sorry, I was putting my heels on. But you are right, he is clearly putting effort in this. I trust your judgement. But I really need to go. I will speak to you later! Bye!_"

"Bye" And with that their call ends.

She did it. She gave James a second chance, something he earned. She smiles brightly and turns spins with her chair. She did something great, maybe even perfect. She gave James his life back, his future. Only because he saw how bad everything was. How bad he behaved. That he needed to learn. But that means Lena sees a different James than everybody else. If Kara wished this he would be her friend. Not best friend since Winn has that place. But he would have been important. Not some guy on the side that did quite some wrong.

But that means- Why was Lena even in that relationship? Wait- She is going to talk about this with Lena. Trying to be subtle, which she absolutely will ruin. But she will find an answer.

So when she is alone in bed that night with Lena, who is quite stressed, she thinks now is the time while she massages her. "Lena?"

A hum in response is all what she gets back.

"If we weren't together and you loved me to what level would you go to be close to me? Date somebody close to me so you have somebody who is a bit like me? Even though that relationship is doomed to fail?"

Lena turns around and nods "Yes- I think I would. Um, you- you mean too much to me. And if I could even get a little part I would."

Kara pulls Lena into a hug, so that is the problem. She did it because she couldn't get Kara, or thought she couldn't get her. But- That's awful. Terrible even, Lena doesn't deserve that. She deserves to be loved, to have a relationship she actually enjoys with somebody she loves and loves her. But- Lena thinks she doesn't deserve that. She thinks having a part, maybe even if it's a little part of her, is worth it. Pushing down those feelings, just to get a little part of her. And not getting everything she wants, everything she could try to get.

Kara sighs, she didn't expect this. She would have never expected this. But Lena did it. She dug a grave for herself. One that will hurt her in the end. Only to get some little part of Kara. Only to get love through friendship even when she wants so much more. When she could get so much more. And all it took was showing Kara how much she loves her. That's all it took. All it took to have Kara love Lena as more, much more. But she didn't have it- she- she didn't risk everything she had. Just because she was- is scared. Kara slowly starts to sob, why did she miss it. How could she ever miss something so big. Her bloody best friend loves her. And it's love from both sides.


	19. Chapter 19 One Last Time

Kara was a mess after that night, that doomed Monday night. Well not much time passed since then. But- She just can't take it. Not knowing that Lena loved her so much she wants a family, wants to have a future with her. In the middle of the night she gets woken up by a loud bang. And suddenly some red light makes it's way past the curtains. The door gets opened up and in comes Liam. Running because he is probably scared. He tugs on Kara who quickly grabs him and holds her whimpering child.

Lena wakes up and mumbles "What is happening" She turns on the light and looks at Liam and Kara. Kara is trying to make Liam feel better but it doesn't go that good. So Lena quickly grabs him and starts telling him a story, one of Hans Christian Andersen, the little mermaid. Kara stands up and walks to the window, something is truly wrong. She opens the curtains and sees that the sky is red. She turns to Lena who looks shocked, because she stopped in the middle of her story.

This- shouldn't be happening. She quickly closes the curtains. No- no she didn't see it. It's all fake. This is a dream. She makes her way back to the bed and sits down by Lena's legs. What is happening. That's the only thing that races through Kara's mind. Another thunder roars through the sky, the sound is almost deafening. Liam bursts out crying. And Kara just closes her eyes, something is happening and not knowing what scares her.

She keeps sitting there for a moment before making her way down to her own side of the bed. When she sits down Liam holds onto her immediately. She sighs and rubs his back. Lena shifts a bit closer protectively holding Liam and Kara. Whatever is happening she has her family. She has Lena and Liam.

Her eyes are fixed on the wall in front of her but she quickly looks at Liam when he suddenly feels different. It's like he is dematerializing into thin air. Lena gasps which makes Kara look at her. What is happening- Is- Is it ending? Is all of this fake- has it never happened?

When he is completely gone Lena shuffles closer, crying with a very broken voice she asks Kara "What- What is happening?"

Kara looks at her and wipes a tear away "I'm sorry- but you were never real. Remember that I love you. And I will always love you, you make me whole. You give me a home."

Lena looks at her and hugs her tight "I- I love you too. I always did- and I will wherever we will meet again. I love you, I'm so-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence. She is gone, she disappeared into thin air. Kara lets out a cry in despair. She lost... the last things she hears when the world turns black is "Your wish was fulfilled."

Kara gasps awake, she looks around and sees that she is at the DEO. She tries to regain her breath but she doesn't have time for it. She needs to see Lena. She quickly pulls a couple of wires out of her and stands up. Her legs are a bit wobbly, but it doesn't matter. She needs to see Lena. She looks down and sees that she wears some sort of hospital robe so she looks around the room and sees clothes neatly folded on a chair in the corner of the room. She quickly grabs it and changes.

When she is finally changed and ready to leave the door gets opened. And rushing in comes Alex "Kara, you are awake!"

She walks closer but Kara just shakes her head "No- not now. I need to see Lena."

Alex takes a couple steps back and says a bit mad "No- You can't. You just woke up from a coma that had you in it's grasps for more than week." Kara shakes her head again and walks past Alex who tries to stop her but fails since Kara is impossibly strong. So she lets go and follows Kara to the balcony. Kara takes off before she can say anything.

The only thing that makes sure Kara is awake right now is that she needs to see Lena, but she is truly tired. She flies to L-Corp and luck is on her side. Lena's light is still on. When she lands on the balcony she sees Lena working on her laptop at her desk. Lena stands up when she hears a thud. Without warning Kara walks in, walks to Lena in her civilian clothes and captures Lena's lips with her own.

Lena is shocked at first but after some time she reciprocates the kiss. The kiss turns heated quite quickly with tongue and things like that. But neither of them think it matters. What matters is that they are kissing each other. When they part they rest their heads together. Today Kara made the first move, but the second is all Lena's. Because when she catches her breath she kisses Kara fiercely.

Maybe today Kara lost her life, again. But it gave her so much more. It gave her Lena, the love of her life in a clear picture. That she wasn't her best friend. No there was so much more to that relationship. And from now on there will be much more, because James and Lena broke up because he wouldn't say anything about Kara since she was missing. And Lena knew he wasn't a good boyfriend. But she got something way better in return. A girlfriend, the person she loves.

Maybe yesterday was an awful day. But today- today is the day they saw clearly. The day they see that they can't live without each other. The day they know they will spend the rest of their lives together. And it doesn't matter what happened before this, all that matters is what is going to happen after this.


	20. Chapter 20 Love - Epilogue

Kara slowly opens her eyes, when she looks around she sees that she is in bed with her wife Lena, the person she married four years ago. The love of her life. Back then they only had been dating for six months, but every moment without her- without her being truly in her life made her incomplete. So she knew when she asked Lena to marry her she did the right thing. The feeling was mutual. Maybe not that extreme with Kara's Kryptonian mating genes but that doesn't matter. All that matters is that they found each other. And will find each other again and again.

Because Kara was stuck in the wish world she saw different sides of people. Of Clark, and she knew she needed to be a better cousin. Well, she needed to forget her grudges about him. Forget the past and start anew. And it ended well, because their son Liam has a cousin he very much likes and sees quite often named Kyle.

What is special is that Liam, their son, is both their child. With Kara being a Kryptonian there was a bit of an anomaly. Lena got pregnant on their wedding night. And some time after that Liam Winslow Luthor was born. The little boy looks exactly like the boy in the wish world. And Kara loves every minute she gets to spend with him. He is truly smart and has been developing powers, but she promised Lena that she won't encourage him to become a superhero. And she intend to keep that promise.

Maybe years ago when Kara just lost Mon-El she would say she would never find anybody. But with a bit of help she succeeded. The help was quite... different. But she did it, she has everything she ever wants with the person she only would want it with. Not James, or Winn, or even Mon-El. No she wants to have it with the love of her life. Her Lena. Not that Lena is her property but that doesn't matter. What matters is that she got everything she ever wanted. A family, a home and many other things. But some part is a bit of a lie, their family isn't finished yet. Because Lena is pregnant... again. And she loves every part of it. Even the grumpy days or the nights on the couch.

Lena is worth every minute of that. And after that Lena will give her all the love in the world. Just like Lena gave her a job as CFO at Catco. But that was also to throw out the talks about favouritism. Luckily for James in this reality he is friends with the crew and he is clearly a bit better shaped. One thing that's good for Kara is that he didn't mind being demoted. He actually wanted to take pictures and stuff again.

And all in all she got the perfect life, apart from the few assassinations attempts from Lillian and Lex. But that's just an extra you need to learn to live with. Because love is worth it. A lesson Lena learned the minute she kissed Kara back. And Kara will always remember that day, the day she acted on her feelings. Her real feelings.


End file.
